


Broomstick Wonder by madam_minnie

by madam_minnie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 15:04:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_minnie/pseuds/madam_minnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it comes down to Harry/Draco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broomstick Wonder by madam_minnie

  
[Broomstick Wonder](viewstory.php?sid=7) by [madam_minnie](viewuser.php?uid=2)  


  
Summary: Sometimes it comes down to Harry/Draco.  
Categories: The Broomshed > The Changing Room Characters:  Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter  
Genres:  Erotica  
Time Period:  None  
Warnings:  Slash  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  1 Completed: Yes   
Word count: 1501 Read: 859  
Published: 09/04/2005 Updated: 09/04/2005 

One Shot by madam_minnie

Draco Malfoy wanted nothing more than to wipe the silly grin off the Boy Who Lived. That damn smug grin he carried all the time in the corridors flanked by the Weasel and his bushy-haired, Mudblood girlfriend. They suited each other, Draco thought. A sorry excuse for a wizard and a know-it-all, pain-in-the-arse Mudblood. He’d thankfully, never had to endure their displays of affection, but the mere thought of his mouth on hers, was enough to make him gag. How could anyone kiss that mouth! She rarely shut it!

The thought of the infernal couple from hell, being present at the Quidditch Final today was clouding his mind. He was losing perspective, something he could not afford at the moment. One of the very few things he could not afford, he thought smugly.

“Plan to hand them another victory young Master Ferret King?” Peeves cackled from his perch high above Draco.

“Go to hell, Peeves!” Draco said over his shoulder as he made his way down the corridor to the front doors.

“One cannot go where one’s not wanted,” he laughed and aiming a dungbomb at the blond boy, he closed one eye and released the package. Draco was able to sidestep the foul bag just in time and throwing the poltergeist a nasty look and a raised finger, he made his way out of the castle.

It was a perfect day for Quidditch. The sun shone brightly, not a cloud in the sky and the breeze was calming and soothing. This did not improve Malfoy’s mood. Not even the weather would cooperate in helping him defeat the Broomsticked Wonder! He would just have to take matters into his own hands.

He thought of tampering with the bludgers, but after second year, he knew it could easily be traced back to him. Tampering with Potter’s precious Firebolt was also out of the question, as he never left the broom unattended anywhere these days. Not since Umbridge got hold of it, actually. He snickered at the memory of the look on Potter’s face when Umbridge announced he’d been banned from Quidditch. A life sentence, he quickly wormed himself out of, Draco reminded himself with a sneer.

Last year, however, was a brilliant plan. Draco had the Quidditch Final cancelled when he told Dumbledore about the possible Death Eater escape. How was he to know his father would find a way to escape Azkaban and attack the school? The Boy Wonder saved the day again!

This was his last chance. Seventh Year. Slytherin Year! So far, in the House Cup standings, they only trailed Gryffindor by seventy points and winning the Quidditch Final would ensure them the House Cup as well.

He took long strides to the Gryffindor changing rooms, looking around to make sure he wasn’t watched, a plan formulating in his mind. If he was careful enough, he could slip in, hex all the pads and perhaps shrink the uniforms. As he rounded the showers though, he realized he was not alone. The water was running, and the person was likely alone. There was only one set of clothes on the floor in the doorway. Male clothing. Well, this could be more interesting, the Slytherin Quidditch Captain thought to himself. His preference had never fully been discovered outside of the Slytherin Common Room, but all the Slyths knew he preferred the company of men, to that of women. His taste was varied, though most were tall, wiry yet strong and mostly dark-haired.

He could hear low mewling noises from the other room, the tile bouncing the sound off the walls and he knew what those noises implied. Oh this would be delicious, indeed! He would give anything for Potter’s invisibility cloak right now. He would just have to use stealth.

The voice in the other room was now moaning softly and Malfoy cursed himself for not moving faster, if he waited much longer, he’d miss the entire event! He slid down the wall, and crawled into the showers, being careful to remain along the wall, then stopped when he heard his name.

“Draco… oh gods yes… yes…” That voice. He knew that voice! Potter? He looked up and could see the other boy outlined perfectly. His back was to him, but the view was breathtaking. Long, tanned legs leading to a firm round arse, thin waist stretching out to surprisingly broad shoulders that flexed as his arm moved slowly back and forth, his head bent forward as if in prayer, under the spray. The vapors created a misty halo around him as the hot water slid down his body, pressing his usually unruly hair flat.

“Yes… oh fuck, yes,” Harry’s voice was raspy, deep, he was close. Draco knew that feeling well, and suddenly his trousers were much too tight. He bit his lip and stroked himself through his trousers. He needed release. But, if he moved, he’d likely startle Potter and give himself away. He was trapped—the water from Harry’s long shower had begun to slosh out of the shower stall and made puddles on the floor.

Harry whimpered and cried out Draco’s name again, his breathing more shallow this time and Draco could feel his cock twitching. He stopped thinking and leaning his head back against the tile, rose to his knees and slowly unzipped his trousers. Licking his palm and fingers, he slid his hand down the front of his boxers and gripped his length at the base and pumped his throbbing cock hard and fast. He was painfully hard and he knew it would not take much to bring him over the edge.

“Draco… please… yes… yes…” Harry’s words were driving him mad. Draco stroked faster, biting his palm as he spiraled closer to his own climax. Harry groaned and choked back a moan as he came and took Draco with him. Throwing his head back, his eyes closed and his mouth open in a silent moan, Draco found his release, shooting hard against his palm. The warm liquid coated his hand and his legs shook from the force of his orgasm. He was panting heavily, and did not notice the water had stopped.

Harry stepped out of the shower and smiled when he saw Draco, on his knees in the Gryffindor boys shower, his hand in his trousers and his head thrown back against the tile. He may have hated the blond boy once, but seeing him there, like that, and knowing he could bring the Ice King to his knees gave him a silent thrill. Walking quietly toward the Slytherin, Harry wrapped a towel around his waist then leaned against the wall beside him.

“Enjoyed the show, I see?” he smirked at the startled look on Draco’s face.

“Er… um…” Draco attempted to get on his feet before embarrassing himself further, but failed miserably. His foot gave way when he tried to rise from a kneeling position and landed squarely on his arse, his trousers open and visibly stained. “Fuck!”

Harry did his best to contain his laughter, and offered his hand to help the Slytherin Captain stand.

“And here I thought you’d be more graceful, Malfoy.”

“Shut up, Potter. At least, I’m not the one fantasizing about buggering you.”

Harry cocked his head to one side and stared down at Malfoy’s crotch. “I don’t know, Malfoy. That stain says otherwise.” Harry’s gaze moved slowly up Draco’s body and locked on the other boy’s smoky gray ones and suddenly he was leaning in. Draco could see the events unfurling as in slow motion and he couldn’t stop them. He didn’t want to stop them he realized, as he snaked an arm around the Gryffindor Captain’s waist and pulled him forcefully against him, devouring his mouth in a open-mouthed kiss. Their tongues wrestled for dominance. Harry threaded his fingers in Draco’s hair and pulling his head back, began to lick and nibble down Draco’s neck.

Someone moaned. Draco’s hands moved down, as if on their own, to Harry’s arse and pressing himself tight against the other boy, he heard his name. Was that Harry that just moaned his name?

“Draco!” The voice was closer, but he didn’t care any longer, the friction from Harry’s towel against his open trousers was delicious. Let them catch him, he no longer cared, Harry’s mouth was driving him mad!

“Draco! The Match! Wake up!” Draco Malfoy felt himself being shaken awake and he groaned. It had been a dream. His eyes widened in horror as he realized, he was asleep in the Great Hall! He quickly scanned about the giant room and his eyes fell upon the trio at their table. Locking his gaze with Potter, he swore he saw the green-eyed boy, wink. Smug little bastard!

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.thequidditchpitch.org/viewstory.php?sid=7>  



End file.
